dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fu
) Towa (mother/genetic material ) Dabura ("uncle") }} is a character that appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He was originally created for Dragon Ball Online and first shown in a guidebook for that game. He is considered by Dabura himself as his rightful successor to his throne as king of the Demon Realm. Appearance As a baby, Fu wears what appears to be a dark purple diaper and a white baby handkerchief. While still a baby, he wears a yellow cap with horns and the symbol of the Time Breakers embedded in it. As a young man, Fu wears long-sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. Fu also starts wearing glasses and has long white hair sealed in a ponytail. Personality According to Dragon Ball Online, as a baby, Fu is unable to express himself or act on his own, Mira exerts a substantial influence on him. As a young adult, Fu is a bespectacled youth with a fearless smile. While mistakenly believed to be evil and an underling of his uncle, he prefers warping timelines to help others instead of causing meaningless destruction through his alterations, and is not interested in revenge or reviving the Demon Realm, such revealing angers his uncle. He does not like to fight but instead loves science. Fu's interest in science goes so far to experimenting on scenarios, the mechanics of fighting, and using time rifts and paradoxes for his own benefit such as creating time paradoxes on purpose in order gain more power. However, once gaining some benefit from his "experiments" Fu tends to try to use these benefits to better the world, making him neither good or evil. Biography Background Fu is a demon, and the son of the two main villains in Dragon Ball Online, the artificial being Mira and the evil scientist Towa. According to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 he is an artificial being, a unique mutant made from the cells of Mira and Towa and created to destroy the Time Patrol and revive Demon Realm. His body hides a lot of mysteries, and he was greatly affected by Mira after meeting him. Supplemental material for Dragon Ball Online states that he will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Xenoverse 2'' Infinite History Saga In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fu is assisted by his uncle Dabura through being fed energy from time rifts. The first time rift is one during the period where Goku and Vegeta where training together in the space Whis created to obtain Super Saiyan Blue, with Fu acting as Whis. Once Goku powers up his Super Saiyan form enough that he will be able to evolve it into Super Saiyan Blue, Fu quickly bathes him in Blutz Waves, altering history by turning him into a Super Saiyan 4. After the Future Warrior defeats Goku, Fu absorbs the Time Rift's energy, causing the rift to disappear. He then returns to the Time Nest with the Future Warrior and their master. He asks for some of the Future Warrior's blood but is turned down and leaves when Chronoa shows up. Fu heads to another Time Rift, where Future Androids 17 and 18 have shown up at the Cell Games Arena several days before the tournament to fight Cell. Fu brings in Android 13 to change history even more. Afterwards Fu leaves to go to the next Time Rift. Fu heads to a Time Rift where it appears that Dabura survived to participate in the battle between Super Vegito and Super Buu. Fu brings Videl back to life, powers her up and sends her to fight Buu. Fu then leaves again. Fu goes to the last Time Rift, a brainwashed Jiren has been sent by Dabura to aid Goku Black and Zamasu against Trunks, Fu in turn sends in a powered up Tapion as an ally for Trunks. The Future Warrior and their master take down Tapion and Jiren. When Dabura is defeated in the Time Rift, Fu arrives late to witness his badly beaten uncle, who reveals Fu's origins to the Future Warrior and commands Fu to assist him. However, he betrays Dabura's wishes of getting revenge for Towa, and turns an angry Dabura into stone after deflecting his Stone Spit back at him with his sword, explaining that he doesn't share his relatives' love of time distortion for evil purposes, and would rather fix up bad incidents in time instead. ;Ending 1 In the first ending, Fu then requests the Future Warrior to help him make one last big historical alteration, something that the Elder Kai firmly disagrees with. Disappointed but excited for a fight, Fu engages in a fairly friendly battle with the Future Warrior and the Warrior's partner, although it is revealed at the end of the fight that Fu had created an illusion that had been fighting in his place the entire time. He then promises to tell the Future Warrior if he finds any good uses for the massive amount of rift energy he gathered, teleporting out of the Time Rift. ;Ending 2 In the second ending, Fu has collected a huge amount of rift energy and is about to go home and decide what to do with it, but an angry Elder Kai decides to send Goku to capture Fu. Scared of fighting Goku, the Future Warrior fights in Fu’s place, the two fight on par until Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and halfway through the fight a bored Fu teleports away saying he’ll analyse the Future Warrior later. Super Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga In the manga, Fu appears for a panel, saying it is time to do experiment. Cooler then releases an imprisoned Future Trunks. In the game, Fu goes out to gather the Dragon Balls so he can get his wish granted. He is seen in one of the imprisioned planets where he fights against Future Trunks while Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Blue Goku are fighting each other. Cooler then interrupts Fu and Trunks' battle, prompting Trunks to transform into Super Saiyan Anger. Power ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Fu has inherited tremendous strength from his father. It is believed he will gradually awaken to this power as he grows up. ;Video games He is a skilled swordsman and well versed in long distance attacks. Fu also appears to have the ability to manipulate time rifts to summon fighters from other worlds. When Dabura brainwashes Jiren to fight Future Trunks alongside Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fu uses this ability to summon Tapion to assist Future Trunks in the fight. After Dabura and Demigra are defeated by the Future Warrior and their master, Dabura still believes that Fu is strong enough to defeat them. Fu's swordsmanship skills are great enough that he can deflect Dabura's Stone Spit back at him. When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is sent by Old Kai to capture him, Fu flees as he believes he may lose to Goku. When Fu gives all of the Time Rift energy he has gathered to the Future Warrior (due to them being able to fight toe to toe with Goku) it makes the Future Warrior strong enough to defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku and then match Ultra Instinct Goku - shocking Fu at their power. In the trailer for the Prison Planet Saga, Fu proves to be able to match Super Saiyan Future Trunks (from after the "Future" Trunks Saga) in a sword duel. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Sneaky Strike' - Fu turns invisible to avoid detection, then emerges and performs a diving strike with his blade. *'Confusion Blade' - Fu performs a horizontal slice with his blade, sending out dark fireballs that fling themselves at the opponent after a few seconds delay. *'Energy Minefield' - Fu tosses out several energy mines that, upon contact, will electrocute the opponent with dark lightning. *'Charged Ki Wave' - The user uses some of their ''ki to regain stamina. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - The user fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. *'Remote Serious Bomb' - Fu's variant of Mira's signature Serious Bomb. Fu uses his blade to draw his trademark insignia and infuse the opponent with his Ki, which he can then detonate at will, entrapping the opponent in a ball of dark Ki and damaging them greatly. His Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Back Jump' - Fu preforms a backwards somersault to avoid attacks or to put some distance between him and the opponent. *'Energy Absorption' - Fu is able to absorb energy from Time Rifts, causing the rifts to vanish. To do this he pulls out his sword and aims it up, drawing in the Time Rift's energy. At one point he absorbs an altered time period where Demigra was Supreme Kai of Time, and also another where Goku achieves Super Saiyan 4 instead of Super Saiyan Blue. *'Illusion' - Fu is able to make Goku, Vegeta and Bulma (from a Time Rift made from the period where they were training to obtain Super Saiyan Blue) believe that he is Whis. In one ending he creates an illusion to act in his place to fight the Future Warrior so he does not have to and can escape. *'Blutz Waves' - Fu is able to use Blutz Waves, he uses them in a Time Rift on Goku during his training to obtain Super Saiyan Blue in order to transform him into Super Saiyan 4. *'Resurrection' - Fu is able to bring the dead back to life, within a Time Rift he brings back Videl - who had been killed by Buu. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' (guidebook only) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Fu makes his debut appearance in the first mission of the Universe Mission series (UM1). Voice Actors *Japanese: N/A *English: Ricco Fajardo Trivia *His name is likely based on the word "Fu'ture", continuing the time-based theme used for his father's name. **Before his official Japanese name spelling was introduced in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his name was spelled using the Chinese spelling "夫'". Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Fu ru:Фу ca:Fu es:Fu Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Future Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Mutants